12 Pains Of Christmas
by Raven925
Summary: An awesome Christmas carol that guys would prefer NOT to sing! There are parts that would be said by girls, and I am a girl, and I did write this just in time for tomorrow! Have a Merry Christmas! Raven925


Story By: Raven925

Me: (**_Yawn) _**So bored…

Cyborg: Yeah, me too…

B.B: Dude, me three…

Star: Me as well!

Robin: Yeah…

Raven: I guess I have nothing to do either.

Me: It's the **Teen Titans**! You're real!

Robin: Of course we are!

Me: I knew it! I knew you were all REAL in my HEAD! (**I look like a psycho**)

Teen Titans: Okay….?

Me: Want to hear a memory I'm about to make up?

All: **_(mumble) _**Not really…

Star: Of course! Glorious!

Me: Okay, this is about the 12 days of Christmas! Joyful for me, a pain in the grass for you!

All: Grass?

Me: Yes!

…………………………………………………….

_**The 12 Pains Of Christmas**_

_On the 1st day of Christmas I received:_

_A birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 2nd day of Christmas I received:_

_2 starbolts, and a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 3rd day of Christmas I received: _

_3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts, and a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 4th day of Christmas I received: _

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 5th day of Christmas I received:_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 6th day of Christmas I received:_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 7th day of Christmas I received:_

_Starfire in a package, (Star: Help?)_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 8th day of Christmas I received:_

_BeastBoy's yellow boxers! (B.B: Give those back!)_

_Starfire in a package, (Star: Help?)_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 9th day of Christmas I received: _

_Cyborg's T-Car, (Cyborg: crying My baby!)_

_BeastBoy's yellow boxers! (B.B: Give those back!)_

_Starfire in a package, (Star: Help?)_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 10th day of Christmas I received: _

_Raven and a book! (Raven: I'm not even going to ask…)_

_Cyborg's T-Car, (Cyborg: crying My baby!)_

_BeastBoy's yellow boxers! (B.B: Give those back!)_

_Starfire in a package, (Star: Help?)_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 11th day of Christmas I received: _

_Stabs in the back from Terra, (Terra: I'm a traitor! Me: Damn right you are…)_

_Raven and a book! (Raven: I'm not even going to ask…)_

_Cyborg's T-Car, (Cyborg: crying My baby!)_

_BeastBoy's yellow boxers! (B.B: Give those back!)_

_Starfire in a package, (Star: Help?)_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

_On the 12th day of Christmas I received:_

_A message from Slade and the other villains that is about to explode, (TeenTitans: AHH!)_

_Stabs in the back from Terra, (Terra: I'm a traitor! Me: Damn right you are…)_

_Raven and a book! (Raven: I'm not even going to ask…)_

_Cyborg's T-Car, (Cyborg: crying My baby!)_

_BeastBoy's yellow boxers! (B.B: Give those back!)_

_Starfire in a package, (Star: Help?)_

_Robin's uniform, (Robin: HEY! I'm naked! Me: wolf whistle)_

_5 spooky shadows!_

_4 sonic blasts, 3 tofu dogs, 2 starbolts,_

_And a birdarang in a pear tree!_

…………………………………………………………………………

_**(message explodes)**_

Everyone: **_(Is dead)_**

(The Teen Titans and myself get up and dust ourselves off)

Robin: Hey, did you know there aren't even any pear trees in Jump City?

Me: Really? Then how was your birdarang in one?

Robin: No idea…

(We all walk away)

**The End**


End file.
